Son of Artemis
by robert32514
Summary: Neglected and about to be forced into a loveless marriage, Harry Potter runs away to America where when hunting defends the lives of the Huntresses of Artemis. Said actions causes something Harry Potter would never thought possible. Through his selfless act, he becomes stronger as he defends two worlds while trying to find his place in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Son of the Artemis**

**Ch. 1 From runaway to Demi-God**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 1 From runaway to Demi-God**

** Chattanooga Valley, Tennessee 1997**

They say you first memory is often your greatest, but for Harry Potter, it was anything but. For as long as he could remember, he was always overlooked, forgotten, a nobody. No Birthdays, No Christmases, nothing.

All because one old man couldn't keep his ancient ass mouth shut. He had to go and name one child as the savior instead of two as it really was.

Two Boys, Charles Sirius Potter and Harry James Potter. Both marked, one by wand, one by ceiling tile. Harry remembered a green light, then nothing. Then Charles being paraded around by Albus Dumbledore as the boy-who-lived while Harry was the-boy-who-was-forgotten. His parents didn't forget his name or that he existed, they just forgot he was family.

So by the time Harry could walk and think on his own, he learned how to read and write on his own. Math, Science, English, even his magic came easy to him. When he had time alone, he'd often watch Star Wars and imagined his Magic being like the Force. He'd look inside of himself through meditation and then after finding his core and constantly meditating, he had cleared his mind and learned how to move objects wandlessly. But as he was studying world geography, he realized he wanted to know more than what Europe had to offer.

For some time now, he had studied both sides of his families history. Both were warriors of the Sword and Bow. So with his ever growing magic, he was able to get a hold of one of his ancestors bows and proceeded on his free time to practice Archery. Getting a hold some paper that he transfigured into targets, he kept lengthening the distance every time his skill with the bow improved where he could hit a bulls-eye from 90 yards. He then had one of the house elves make a about three things of quivers full of arrows as well as stocking up on survival equipment; Hunting knives, A machete, Pots and pans, utensils and produce seeds both mundane and magical. Even a few of his favorite plants when it came to herbology.

So, taking a map of the world from a Magical World Atlas his mother just so happened to have, he placed it on a wall and transfiguring some darts from some paperclips in his fathers office, which by the way transfiguring came easy to him due to who his mother was. Covering his eyes with one hand, he Asked no one in particular, "What country does my fate lie in?"

It landed on North America U.S.A. Enhancing the map to cover the states, his next question was, "What state does my fate lie in?"

The dart landed on Chattanooga, Tennessee.

"Huh, imagine that." He then gathered one of several of his families magical tents his parents owned, seeing as they wouldn't likely miss it. When he had everything he needed stashed with anti-summoning charms, he only waited for his parents and everyone else to give him a reason to leave. He was in his families study one day when he heard his parents talking about not only giving his rightful inheritance to his brother, but they felt he would be bought off by creating a marriage certificate between House Potter and House Delacour of France with their first born daughter who was a Veela. They of course also spoke of how he would get a bit of money to his name with the marriage so they wouldn't let him think he was truly forgotten. Something even his Godfather agreed with.

Figuring that was his cue that it was time to leave, he let them know that he heard their planning by coughing loud enough that it got their attention. When they turned their attention to him, he gave a look that basically said, "Like Hell!"

He then walked between and passed James and Lily Potter, went to his room and proceeded to shut himself in his room and wasn't heard from for the rest of the night.

When his parents went to talk to him half an hour later, he would find two letters waiting on a clean unmade bed in an empty room. One for them, and one for his supposed fiance.

Their letter basically told them how he wished them luck without him. That he could survive without them as he had been doing for sometime. Something that allowed Lily to reflect back on and realize he was right. He told them how he remembered that night quite well, and that even if they were to try and find him, he wouldn't come back. They had committed to Charles instead of both sons as it should have been, but they betrayed him. It would take an act of God or Gods to make right what wrong they had done to him.

To the Delacour, He informed them he wouldn't be tied down to someone he didn't love. That should he find his one and only true soul mate, he'd find her on his own terms.

When he left, he hiked with his merchandise shrunk and about 500 galleons in his pocket having told the Potters of his taking what they never gave him and what he felt he was owed for all the years they neglected him. Reaching out with his magic fully in his control, he summoned the magical night bus and was dropped off at some docks where he hid while under disillusionment on a cruise boat headed for the U.S. It took about a week to get there so the whole time he was on board, he hid in such a way that no one would realize food was missing or kids drinks and sodas went disappearing.

Which leaves us to now. He was currently invisible with silencing and notice me not charms on himself, targeting his first kill after being in the woods for several days in the state of Tennessee with his eye on a big prize. A big White Tailed Buck with excellent musculature. Plenty of meat to last a month or two under conservation charms.

It was when the bucks ears pricked that he noticed something wasn't right. Apparrating to the top of a big tree, he would notice what since his dinner had just taken off on him. He noticed several girls being chased by wolves. But these didn't look like ordinary wolves nor did they look like were-wolves. His Uncle Moony who was his last and final link to Europe had gone on to describe what his wolf form was like. The description of Moonys wolf and these Wolves were similar, but very different. Good thing he came prepared. Summoning several Silver arrows, he aimed, took his time and released. The arrow struck true to the lead wolf in the middle who was hit from the front cranium, going on straight through.

Both the girls and the wolves surrounding them were perplexed as one by one, from a different location, arrows of silver were fired with their marks true, but it was when Harry apparrated to a weak branch that his luck ran out. Before he think a coherent thought as he fell, his fall came to an end all too soon.

Something broke and his disillusionment, silence, and notice-me-not charms came undone as he felt his good arm brake right between the elbow and upper arm. Screaming in pain, he was hoisted by his neck by a wolf like man who had a look that said he was gonna die. With his good arm Harry was able to get to his hunting knife with this monstrosities eyes focusing on Harrys face.

"If I'm gonna die, then you're coming with me flea bag.", he growled bringing his knife from behind his back and using a curving slash was able to partially blind the wolf-like man. But as the wolf-man turned having been cut by what he now knew to be silver, he then turned back and punched the boy wizard straight into a tree.

Harry felt the air rush from his lungs as he sailed right into a tree and slid down. He also knew he now had more than a broken arm. He couldn't move his body and a trail of blood was leaking from the back of his head. Already his vision was swirling.

Lycaon, King of the wolves had been cut by a mere male child for attacking the hunters of Artemis. "Who was this child? He smelled of power personified. He would make an excellent addition to his wolves." he thought to himself.

With teeth bared ready to infect the young soon to be pup, he would never see the silver arrow that hit him between the eyes.

As Lycaon dispersed into golden dust, Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon came upon a scene than would change her life forever.

A male child, one whom Artemis could sense powerful Magic emanating from him, but it was also fading, and fading fast. Not seeing another choice, she turned to her hunters and without a word sent them back to camp while she teleported herself and her cargo to Mt. Olympis.

"APOLLO, APOLLO, I NEED YOU.", she screamed hoping he would hear her.

"Hey sis, no need to shout." he said as he appeared. "Now what's...? Whoa... What happened?"

"This young mage saved some of my hunters and faced Lycaon himself. He's fading, and if you don't save him, he'll die."

About an hour later after Apollo took the child into his arms and teleported to his infirmary, Hecate who had sensed one of her own in Mt. Olympis came upon a scene as several gods including Zues and Lady Hera was outside Apollos infirmary soothing a now distraught Artemis with blood on her hands. "But whose blood?" she thought absentmindedly.

A few seconds later, Apollo exited the room and gave a them an assuring smile.

"Apollo, how is the boy?" Zues asked worriedly.

"Well, he's stable, but not out of the woods yet. I healed what broken bones I could, but he's lost a lot of blood. Problem is, he's not just a wizard. He's a legacy of two of us. More importantly, he's a legacy of you and Hades father.

"What? Impossible. Who are his parents?"

"I may be able to help there Lord Zues." Hecate spoke up. "I sensed one of my own and came as quick as I could. I can identify the boy."

Nodding, they all followed Apollo into a room, where one look and Hecate gasped as she knew who this boy was. This was her new champion of Magical Britain. Grasping her chest and her eyes tearing up, she rushed to the boys side and pulled out a bottle of blood replenishing potion and gently guided it into his throat and into his stomach where it would do as it was called. Restore what blood he lost.

When she was done she told the other Gods and Goddesses what the potion was. She then gently opened both of his eyes and very smoothly, gently, and delicately entered his mind to view his memories.

Moments later she pulled out of his mind and made sure to double scan and check the boys body and when she saw how well Apollo did, she turned back to Zues and the others with a look of utter contempt and loathing.

"His name is Harry James Potter. Son of James and Lily Potter. Brother of Charles Sirius Potter."

From there she described his life and all Harry had accomplished according to his memories. His connection to Zues and Hades. To say Zues was pissed would be an understatement.

Hera on the other hand was literally glowing with rage. She may have hated any spawn of her husband, but she cherished family above all. But Hestia who had been watching from afar decided to try and calm her sister and brother down. After they calmed seeing Zues was causing serious lightening strikes all over the world which even Poseidon felt.

"He won't be returning to those people. I won't have it. But he isn't a Demi-God either.", Zues said as he turned in thought trying to find a way to help his and Hades legacy child.

"He could be adopted. He has enough Demi-God blood in him that if you were to add another, he could and should become a Demi-God. Theoretically anyway.", Lady Hecate said as a matter of fact.

Looking at the assembled gods and Goddesses before him, He then called on Hades who was informed as was his right. Hades like the others was extremely angered, but the gods swore never to interfere in the mortal realm ever again.

"Who will do it? Who will accept this honor of claiming Hades and I's legacy?", Zues asked to all assembled.

"Why not Arty here? She found him, and doesn't have a Demi-God of her own.", Apollo stated aloud.

Artemis was left gaping like a fish as all looked at her while her mouth kept opening and closing like a fish. Shocked as Apollo would think of such a thing yet humbled he thought she'd make a great mother.

"The choice is yours Artemis, no one will think less of you if you refuse.", Zues replied with compassion in his voice and eyes.

Artemis looked down weighing the pros' and cons' of the idea of having a male child as her own. After a moment, she looked back at said child and remembered he had saved her Hunters when he could have easily walked away but didn't.

After a moments thought, she looked back and said, "I'll do it.", determination in her heart, Question was, how would her Hunters take this?


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Gods

**Son of Artemis**

**Ch. 2 Meeting The Gods.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. **

**Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** July 31, 2001 New Martinsville, West Virginia**

For four years he had spent his time among what he would affectionately call his new family. The Hunters of Artemis were informed by Artemis herself that the young man who had nearly lost his life saving her hunters was in fact a legacy of Zeus and Hades and that he was a young mage trying to escape the life his parents tried to commit him to.

She then explained what had been happening within the magical world and how there were many wars and many lives lost because of men like Gellert Grindewald and his Protege, Tom Marvolo Riddle or as he called himself Lord Voldemort. The girls then figured out the man made an anagram of his own name. How an old manipulative wizard named Albus Dumbledore declared only one two of the boys of House Potter as the Boy-Who-Lived while the other was pushed into the shadows only to be used to heighten his brothers fame and then pushed back into the shadows and forgotten again.

She continued explaining how the House Elves of House Potter raised him and eventually taught him until he could teach himself, even so much as to learn Archery and sword fighting independently. He even taught himself how to access his magic after watching Star Wars which she thought was funny. This brought a few giggles from the assembled girls as well.

They were then asked to give their opinion on Artemis blood adopting the young wizard and making him an official Demi-God and enhancing the Demi-God blood already flowing through his veins courtesy of Lord Zeus and Lord Hades. She asked them to be open and honest. There were a few disagreements from some including Zoe and Phoebe, but even they had to admit the debt that Artemis and her sisters owed to this boy wizard. So it was unanimous that they would give him a chance.

Artemis returned back to Mt. Olympus and proceeded to tell Zeus and the others the news that her hunters would give Harry a chance and welcome him as a brother. She then proceeded to her brothers Temple infirmary where he and Hecate watched Harry's vitals. They were steady and strong. She then asked if Harry could be awakened so she could talk to him.

When Hecate did just that, he awoke with a groan.

"Ooooohhhhh, did somebody catch the name of the were-wolf who hit me?" this caused Artemis, Apollo, and Hecate to chuckle loud enough to get Harry's attention.

Looking to his left, he noticed the individuals in the same room with him. "Where am I? Who are you?"

The God and Goddesses then introduced themselves. Harry was skeptical at first, but when he gazed at Hecate, his magic jerked as if saying "Watch it, she's the mistress of magic, you idiot". He always listened to his gut, so he did as his gut told him. He silenced himself.

Hecate smirked knowing what he felt. She watched Harry as if on instinct as he got off the bed he was on and knelt before the assembled Deities with one hand touching the floor in submission.

"Rise Harry Potter, rise.", Hecate gently spoke.

As he did, he felt he didn't deserve to look upon the these powerful beings and so kept his head and eyes down.

Apollo being worried asked, "Hey bud, how come your looking down instead of up, are we that hideous?"

Artemis watching the young wizards body language answered for Apollo, "No, it's not that Apollo, it's because he feels as if he isn't worthy to look upon us. Right Harry?"

Without looking up, or responding, he nodded slightly.

"You don't have to feel like that Harry." Hecate responded by softly touching his chin and raising it as his eyes came to gaze upon her as a single tear fell from one of his eyes. Something that softened the heart of the Moon Goddess as Harry launched himself into Hecate's arms which she encircled around his head, trying to sooth the pain in the young mans heart.

"It's ok," she whispered in his ear, running her fingers in his hair feeling the pain and anguish within his damaged soul. "Let it out Harry, no one blames you for what happened. You hear me? No one."

A few moments had passed by and when he was able to recompose himself, he was about to apologize to the Goddess of magic when she waved him off. "Harry, Zeus and I came up with a plan, but before we explain it, Zeus and Hades themselves as well as the other Gods and Goddesses wish to see and meet with you within the throne room. Do you think you can handle that?"

At first Harry was bewildered. This was the King of the Gods she was talking about. To have an audience with Zeus and the other Gods of Olympus was an honor in of itself. He was wide-eyed with disbelief. What would the King of Olympus want with him. He could only nod as Hecate grinned and side along teleported them both to the throne room.

Godly Teleportation was a new experience, one that Harry liked better than apparition, where as apparating felt like being squeezed and going through a tube, you didn't even feel anything when teleporting side by side with a God or Goddess.

Looking around at the seated Gods and Goddesses, Harry was gobsmacked just gazing at them. He had heard and read stories of the Gods of Olympus, knew what their titles were, so gazing at each one, the way they were dressed and carried themselves as they sat, he was able to deduce who was which God or Goddess. He then watched as Apollo and Artemis smiled slightly at him and grew to their true size and seated themselves in their own respective seats while Hecate stood at Harry's side as moral support.

It was two separate Gods that caught Harry's attention. Harry for some reason or another felt his blood calling to these two powerful beings before him. Stepping from his magical Patron he felt his feet betray him for a moment as he stepped before his Grandfathers of times passed. Not that he knew that, of course. Kneeling before them and lowering his head, a deep baritone voice that Harry felt more than he heard, spoke to him, "Arise, Harold, son of James. Let us get a good look at you." It was Hades who shrank himself and stepped up to a now a scared looking young Wizard as he let a bit of Aura escape him.

Indeed Harry did feel Hades Aura as his knees began to buckle, but the Lord of the Underworld caught him as the young boy began to fall, only to gaze at his lightening bolt shaped scar on the left side of his head. Something wasn't right about that scar, it shouldn't look freshly cut if what Hecate explained earlier is true. He could feel an evil presence emanating from the scar.

Placing his hand over the scar, he slowly pulled it from Harry's head as Harry himself screamed bloody murder. The presence itself fought, but could not fight the God of the Underworlds power. When he finally got all of whatever it was from his legacies scar, he gazed at it as Harry feinted in Hecate's arms.

What he saw and felt angered him greatly. So much so, that he turned to Zeus with righteous anger and fury and said, "Brother, do you know what this is?"

Zeus shrank down to Hades level and gazed at the black mass now quivering in Hades palm. A few seconds later and realization came to Zeus' eyes as he replied, "No, what foolish mortal would dare such a thing?"

"Hecate, did you know?"

"Yes, I saw through Harry's memories earlier. This is another reason why I wished to meet with you, Lord Hades. Harry had a long time ago locked that soul fragment within a vault within his own mind when he realized what it was, he felt he wasn't strong enough or old enough to have it removed yet, he was going to wait a few years till he felt the time was right, my Lords."

Artemis now worried asked, "Father, what is it?"

"A Horcrux. This fragment is one of several from what it feels like." Zeus answered.

"Seven to be exact." Hades said clearly pissed off. "It seems I owe Herpo the Foul more punishment for lying to me about leaving notes on how to create these abominations. This one was unintentional and accidental. The night this bastard attacked the Potters, Harry must have defended his brother and taken the killing curse upon himself. Voldemort, whom this fragment is apart of apparently had an unstable soul the night his body was destroyed, and a piece latched onto Harry here."

"But how did Harry survive the killing curse?" A voice belonging to a bushy haired yet beautiful brunette known as Athena asked.

"From the Images I saw in his mind, Harry's mother prepared to sacrifice herself, but the monster known as Voldemort merely tossed her aside since she was wandless and rendered her unconscious as she was smacked into a wall."

Zeus and Hades explained to the other Gods about Horcruxs and how they're created and what they're capable of. All of the Gods looked sick, but none more so than Aphrodite as she ran from the room holding both her stomach and mouth.

Hecate had healed Harry by that time as Hades conjured a compass and placed the fragment within it so it could be used to track the other fragments later.

Ares in his biker attire stepped up and pushed out his senses towards the boy, what he found made him respect the boy even more. He found that the boy had the heart of a warrior and was strong physically as he was magically for a young wizard who was self taught sword fighting and Archery.

When Harry was awakened, all the Gods returned to their thrones, with the knowledge to wait to tell the boy of his destiny since Hecate spoke of a prophecy spoken by a supposed seer. When Apollo asked for this seers name, He fell off his throne laughing his ass off. When it was asked why he did so, he explained that the Trelawney family may have had seers in the family in one point in time, but that it died out due to the inbreeding which is why Sybill Trelawney is a near level squib. Apparently said prophecy became a self fulfilling one only because Albus Dumbledore allowed to become so and nurtured it along.

Zeus and Hades revealed their relation to Harry as he was enthralled with them. They then told him because of his willingness to protect the Hunters of Artemis, they would offer him a place as a Demi-God. Because he had the blood of Zeus and Hades running in his blood, it was decided Artemis would adopt Harry and give him a family.

"Family!" Harry thought to himself. "But why me? What makes me so special?", he asked aloud.

Artemis who had continued watching the boys body language and the inner turmoil within him knew that they were doing the right thing in taking in this boy.

"Because you who defended my Hunters without hesitation, with no thought to yourself, chose to aid and protect them, and that shows me that even some males can be trusted. If you live with me as my blood adopted son, you will be tested on your resolve daily by your sisters, your patience will be pushed, but should you pass the trials living with me and my hunters, you will know that we protect our own. You will be accepted and noticed, more importantly, because I have never had a child to call my own. I love my hunters as my sisters and daughters, but I guess somewhere in the back of my mind, I have always wondered what it would be like to have a son. I will come to love even you and vice versa."

Harry was floored by her response. He didn't care if he was tested, he just wanted a family more than anything.

"Will you Harry James Potter, allow my daughter Artemis to blood adopt you and take you in as her son?, Zeus asked in a questionable tone.

Harry began to go over the variables in his own mind weighing the possibilities of this chance. Finally after a bit of time, he looked up and said, "I accept."

Hecate already had the ritual prepared as this was the first time in history it was ever done. Harry had been strapped down to a table as the Gods observed. Hecate and Artemis stood on either side of the table. Artemis used one of her hunting knives to cut open her hand and Harry's hand. She then cupped her bleeding hand into Harry's as Hecate used her magic to bind the Goddess and child as mother and son. As Artemis held Harry's hand he began to spasm and cry out in agony as Artemis' golden blood began to flow into his hand and through his own blood. Apollo who stood off to the side was worried but trusted Hecate to know what she was doing. After about ten minutes it was over and Harry's features changed somewhat to resemble Artemis through his cheek bones. Apollo checked his eyes to see if they responded since Harry was still breathing on his own. When he opened them, Harry's eyes had changed from Jade green, to moon silver with green iris'.

"How does he look to you sis?", Apollo asked cheekily.

Artemis could only gaze at her newly made Demi-God son and caressed his cheek tenderly. Even at this moment, the bond between the newly made mother and son was growing strong. Only one word escaped her mouth in a whisper, "Beautiful!"

After that day, when Artemis had returned to camp with Harry, it was as Artemis warned him. He was able to retrieve his belongings and placed them within the Hunters camp where his own tent remained next to Artemis for easy access. As he settled in, he was met by scorn, but yet he was used to worse, so he soldiered on. Over time as Harry did many things for the Hunters, cooking, cleaning, and many other things, he indeed become their favorite chew toy, but he would not be bowed. After a full year, when Zoe and Phoebe saw that Harry would not be broken, they held a meeting with Artemis and the other Hunters.

They had come to realize that as much as they had pushed, they could not break his spirit and it was time to call it quits. It was time they acted like the sisters they were and a unanimous vote was called and the next day Harry woke up to a room full of things they had taken from him and then some. Gifts were given from a Birthday and Christmas passed.

Almost a mere half hour later, he was met outside of his tent with sisters who smiled in respect and love. He then realized he had passed the test. It would be a few years later when his destiny would be called in to play as from that day forth, he decided he truly knew where he belonged.


	3. Chapter 3 Found

**Son of Artemis**

**Ch. 3 Found**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 3 Found**

** Feb. 7, 2001 7pm American time**

For several days, the animagi had watched the camp full of girls for any sign of their quarry. The people in question were former members of the Order of the Phoenix led by Albus Dumbledore. They were currently in their animagus forms of a Stag and a Grim, James Potter and Sirius Black. They had watched for over the last 24 hours hoping to see any sign of the boy that was Harry James Potter. Seeing their attention was on the camp, they would not notice someone sneaking up behind from above, using the trees as their cover.

He knew they would come for him. Took them four years, but he knew. They didn't expect Harry to remember their animagus forms. But he did. So here he was, dressed in camouflaged hunters clothing minus sleeves with archer attire upon his arms, hands, and back. A camouflaged hood obscuring his face so his identity could not be discerned. He was crouching on a tree limb watching them search for him with their eyes, but not seeing him. So it was with a bit of satisfaction that he took out a blow gun and two darts laced with a potion for rendering his prey both unconscious and paralyzed from the neck down for a little over 5 hours. With an unwavering aim, he fired in quick succession into his targets necks and smirked when he heard their animal yelps. When the Stag and Grim fell, he apparated from the tree limb to the fallen forms of his animal shifted father and godfather. Placing the animagis' upon both of his shoulders, he began walking to the opening doors of his adopted mothers camp.

Once past, the doors closed as some of his sisters followed him to his mothers tent, while eying the animals upon his shoulders. The female guards posted at the entrance had questioning looks upon their faces, "Animagis'. My father and Godfather.", he was able to clarify.

Understanding came to them fast along with looks of approval and then moved to let him and his entourage through. His mother Artemis sitting upon her throne in both her adult form and Greek styled clothing, eyed the animals upon her sons' shoulders until she sensed the magic emanating from the Stag and Grim as she came to know them. Upon standing as Harry roughly dropped them from his shoulders and knelt in front of her with his head bowed, she waved her hand as the animagi was reverted back to human forms. Zoe and Phoebe on either side of her, both of their hands inching towards their weapons to bring harm upon Harrys' betrayers.

"Where were they?" She asked in a steely tone.

"Outside the encampment, my lady. They were looking for me. They may have something that pin pointed my location to here, but how that is possible, I know not."

"So it may seem. Very well," she turned back to her throne and sat, "Administer the antidotes, I want to know everything they know and how they found you."

Nodding, he placed James Potter and Sirius Black in rune crafted magic-suppressing cuffs, then attached the cuffs into a set of chains that was secured to the floor in front of the Moon Goddess. Then he injected them both with the antidote to the paralyzing agent and then placed smelling salts to their nasal passages allowing then to awaken disoriented at first. As they came to, he walked back into the shadows until he was called forth to reveal himself.

When the two adult wizards awoke, they were confused and their muscles stiff. They then both upon looking at one another realized they'd been caught and were no longer in their animal based forms and were currently wearing magic suppressing cuffs that were chained to the floor. Looking at the young woman in front of them sitting on what appeared to be a wooden throne with a silver Alaskan Wolf sitting beside her, she was wearing what appeared to be Greek based attire, and two girls on either side of her. One of which they recognized from meeting years ago and the only thought running through their minds were, "Oh shit, we're fucked."

They weren't stupid. They knew that the Gods were still alive and active in the mortal realm. They had a run-in or two with Demi-Gods and one of these Huntresses of Artemis in their early days as Aurors. They knew that the woman in front of them was most likely Artemis herself. With that knowledge, they decided honesty was best as they had no wish to become sport for Artemis or her huntresses.

It was James Potter who began as he had no wish to be here any longer than was necessary. "Lady Artemis," he bowed his head while on his knees, something that even Sirius Black copied, "I know this looks bad, but we had no intentions of spying on you and/or your huntresses."

"Oh, do tell Lord Potter." Seeing the surprise on his face as he looked up in shock, she chuckled. "Yes, I know who you both are. Lord James Charlus Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, if you can actually call your House "Noble" after what you, your wife, and The Merlin Wanna-Be Albus Dumbledore, and this foolish mutt intended to do to a child. And of course, for the mutt, we have Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Why your mother named you after a man that I once loved is beyond me. You have none of the qualities he had."

"Oi, I resent that!" Sirius shouted in indignation.

"And why is that, Lord Black? The fact that you betrayed a child makes you better or equal to my Orion?" His face drooped as if the wind was knocked out of him at that bit of hard sudden honesty. He did betray his godson, and he knew it. He thought as James did. That Harry would let it be, but Harry obviously disagreed and swore to never to allow others to write his destiny for him by running as Sirius had done at his age all those years ago. Oh how Sirius regrets ever listening to Dumbledore since then. Artemis could see how those chosen words defeated the once proud Marauder. "I thought not.."

"Lady Artemis, we've made many mistakes, yes. But we want a chance to make it right. After all, though I am a mortal, even I know you yourself have made mistakes in the many centuries you've existed." James Potter shot back at her.

Her huntresses and her son who remained hidden in shadow hissed in shock."You've got some nerve, Mr. Potter. And courage. Befitting the House of Griffindore indeed. Though you may be right. I have made my share of mistakes. As it is, I and my Huntresses are unable to harm you or your family and allies. But do not think me stupid. However," She rose from her throne and walked over to the bound wizards. Grabbing James by the chin, she forced his face to look upon her own. "I would never rob a child of their own destiny or livelihood. Nor would I neglect a child or betray them by forgetting they existed like you and the rest of the pathetic Dumbledore worshipers have."

Letting his chin go as she saw the defeated look in his eyes, she spat on the ground in front of him and Sirius. Sitting back on her throne, she then asked, "You are here to ask for my son are you not?"

The words "My Son" shocked both men as they looked upon her with mouths opened wide. She only smirked. "Oh yes, didn't you know? Surely the Potter Family tapestry would have told you otherwise. You see, it's a funny thing really. Apparently you and the Potter Clan are descended from the son of my Father Zeus through his Son Griffindore and Uncle Hades through his youngest Peverall Son Ignotus. When Harry came into the lives of my Huntresses and I, he had already left you. He was going to begin a life here in the forests of the states where he would rather be safe instead of a pawn of your dear Dumbledore. But one day, as he was hunting for food, a pack of wolves led by King Lycaon himself ambushed several of my huntresses who were hunting for food themselves. Imagine their surprise when arrows of silver found themselves flying into the dogs from several locations through out the forest, only for young Harry to accidentally apparate onto a weak branch of a weak tree. He lost the element of surprise and his invisibility spell to falter as he broke his arm on impact. Then Lycaon attacks him for defending my sisters and nearly kills him, but not without Harry leaving him with a scar. He was then punched into a tree where I found him after sending Lycaon back to Tartarus. When I took the boy to my brother to heal him, Hecate sensed his presence. Imagine my surprise to find out that Harry is Hecates true chosen champion and Legacy."

James and Sirius paled at the implications of where this was going as she continued. "When my brother and Lady Hecate finished healing Harry, Lord Zeus and Uncle Hades gave him a choice. To remain as he was or to have a new family with me as his mother. He chose me. I then blood adopted him as my son and awakened and strengthened the Demi-God blood already flowing through his veins as Lady Hecate did the ritual herself. Then as a boon to me for protecting my hunters, Zeus and the other Gods of Olympus have chosen him as a Hunter and Protector, to find other Demi-God children to protect them, and bring them either to Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, or to me. Though the only ones welcome here and given a choice are of the female persuasion. He has several Patron Gods and Goddesses who look out for him, mostly myself, Hecate, Zeus, Hades, Hera, Hestia, my twin brother Apollo, Athena, and Hermes, while having Ares respect as a warrior. Aphrodite keeps trying to bed him by temporarily aging him into an adult and having her way with him. Something that displeases me greatly, but her resolve on the matter is moot seeing as he has denied her that privilege. He has no wish to father a child so early in his young life as of yet."

"Damn, way to go cub. Having the Goddess of Love after you. I take my hat off to you." Sirius applauded in his head.

James on the other hand almost went green in the face when he heard what the Goddess of Love tried to do his son. But the fact that he had the strength to turn her down and then finding out that Harry chose Artemis over his own blood hurt deeply. But then to choose a life of servitude to the Gods by watching over and protecting their children, he couldn't be more proud.

"What of his magical training?" James asked, head bowed in shame, showing the sadness in his eyes knowing he had failed as a father. Shortly after Harry disappeared, the portrait of his father let loose upon him and revealed how James committed an act unbecoming of a Potter and how Charlus or his wife Dorea would speak no further to him, Lily, or Sirius until the situation was undone. James then had his and Sirius' family resign from the Order of the Phoenix and decided to do what was right. Which is what led them to this point.

"He has received a complete knowledge transfer from Hecate as well as his very own Grimoire to study from. He has no need for a wand or a focus of any kind. Harold, could you come here for a moment, my son?"

From behind his father and Godfather, he stepped from the shadows still wearing the dark green camouflaged gear that he wore when he apprehended them. His hood was still up as his face was hidden when he walked around them only to kneel in front of his adopted mother with his head bowed in submission. On his back was a set of arrows within a quiver and a modern up-to-date compound bow in his hands that shined as if made from silver. As he remained kneeling and his head bowed, Lady Artemis ordered him to rise without a word being uttered, merely with her hand rising did he do as she commanded. "Lower your hood my son, and gaze upon your betrayers."

As he did so, James and Sirius gasped in shock as his once beautiful emerald eyes that resembled Lily Potters' now were silver with emerald iris'. His hair long and still had the unruly messiness that all Potter men had. Like that of a Lions mane. His facial structures resembling that of Lady Artemis. His body unnaturally built for a child of his age. His muscles big yet sinewy, built for strength and speed respectively.

"Harry!" his father whispered in shock as he and Sirius looked upon the lost Potter son.

"Potter, Black." He acknowledged with a nod. "How did you find me? I'm pretty sure I didn't leave anything behind with which to be tracked."

"It was Lily. She still had a comb with hair samples that she used to scrye for you. Harry, we want you to know how sorry we are and wanted you to come home. But now you can't seeing as how you now work for the Gods." A tearful James Potter said softly as his head was down. Never has a head of House Potter ever felt so defeated.

"That may not be so. The Gods and myself have held a meeting recently. We found through the ghosts still walking the halls of Hogwarts and whom answers to Hades that Dumbledore intends to bait The other Potter child and Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort by placing the Philosophers Stone withing the school. Or at least a copy of it since Nickolas and Perenelle are actually Demi-Gods themselves who gained favor with Zeus and was blessed with immortality with the stipulation that they continue to aid Harry and the children of Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, and of course my camp. The original was presented to Lord Hades years ago. Father and the Olympian Council were adamant that Voldemort must be destroyed. We know how he still lives and as we speak, he has somehow found his way inside of Hogwarts. Dumbledore knows this, yet has done nothing about it. He wants Charles to fight Voldemort over the stone."

Here James and Sirius both went from shocked to trying to get up with anger on their faces, struggling with the magic suppressing cuffs. Both wanted nothing more but to kill Dumbledore and now had a reason to do so.

**"SIT. DOWN. NOW."**

The combined power of her words and the cuffs forced them both to comply.

"Harry will go with you as his mission will to be to retrieve the specter of Tom Riddle and collect the anchors that he used to bind himself to the land of the living." Here she stood and pulled what looked like a small oval shaped box from the left side of her waist pocket. She asked for his right hand and placed it in his hand and closed his fingers upon it. "This compass will point you to wherever his anchors are. A magical 3-D map of Europe and Scotland will present itself and give you the exact locations of Tom Riddles Horcruxs'. It will show not only the landscapes, but the housing of said object and will vibrate when close to just one of them."

Turning back to the bound men, she informed them in no uncertain terms, "Harry will be able to watch over your other son Charles and protect him from Dumbledores' manipulations, if possible train him while maintaining his duties on gathering the Demi-Gods and bringing them to one of the three necessary camps, depending on the circumstances of course. In return, war is coming. Chronos is rising though father is blind to the mere idea of Chronos return, some of us Gods and Goddesses are not."

"You let me and Sirius go, you got an alliance. The House of Potter will stand by you as well as any witch, wizard, Centaur, Goblin, Dragon, whatever I can muster to my side." The Lord of House Potter growled out as he needed to get to his other son and stop Albus Dumbledore before it was too late.

"Seconded. The House of Black will answer the call to duty against Chronos." Sirius said with his head held high and fire in his eyes.

Seeing no deceit in their words, she nodded satisfied at this new alliance.

"Are you sure if that's a good idea mother? Should Dumbledore find out my status via the Phoenix Fawkes, it could put a cramp in those plans."

"Not to worry, his loyalty is to Hecate. He knows she has the power to wipe him from existence should he open his beak. More importantly, if we are to be victorious in defeating Chronos forces, we need allies my son. You must face your past and make peace with you parents. You have two mothers and one father. An accord must be made." She placed a hand on his left cheek as she faced him and kissed his right cheek.

"But know this James Potter and Sirius Black, any harm befalls my son, you and your family will not be safe from myself or his sisters should any of you be responsible. Understood?"

They nodded and gave magical oaths to that effect as they looked upon the eyes of the many female hunters surrounding them both. All with bows drawn and notched and knife blades gleaming in the light as they were unholstered.

When the magical oaths were made and the oaths taking effect, Artemis was satisfied. She then informed them that they and Harry would be allowed to leave in the morning. Harry then directed them to his tent where they would sleep. James recognized one of his tents but would not say anything seeing he had no right. They were served freshly killed and cooked deer meat that Harry assured them was not human turned animal meat like Artemis was famous for according to legend. He served them with fresh bread, steaming potatoes, salads, dressings, and wine from Dionysus himself from when Harry saved several of his children. They barely made small talk since Harry had to also prepare dinner for Artemis and her hunters since it was his night. All who were present enjoyed Harrys' cooking very much, even Artemis, and none of them would dare miss his meals as he made more than enough to feed an Army the same thing he had made for his father and Godfather.

The three white buck tailed Deer he had hunted just over a day ago had been been prepared just to their liking as it was finished cooking and prepped with the spices and dressings that Harry was known for using. He and everyone else had made offerings to their Godly Parents into a fire that a young girl who was secretly Hestia was tending. Harry, Artemis, and a handful of Hunters who paid attention knew who she was and interacted as much as they could with her. Harry would later in the night introduce Sirius and James to her when asked by a curious Sirius.

The next day, Artemis walked Harry and his companions outside the encampment where she gave him her love and wished him luck on this quest. He promised her he would return as soon as he could and maybe with more young women who may want to join the Hunt. Artemis had no problem accepting witches into her fold. In fact, the more the magical power the merrier should her brother or any male Demi-God step out of line with her and her Huntresses. Making sure he had his weapons upon him and anything else he may need, she wanted to make sure he was safe like any mother should. Something that gave the Huntresses something to giggle at and causing Harry to blush in embarrassment.

The night before, in secret she gave him a long big ass bowie knife with a black blade that Hades had specifically had designed for destroying Horcruxs' giving him the needed edge. It was designed to look like one of Sylvester Stallones Rambo knives, something Harry found amusing that Hades was a fan of. Giving him a hug that he returned in earnest, they both stepped back and he slowly turned to his father and Godfather, grabbed both of their arms and flame teleported back to Europe while Artemis closed her eyes and prayed to the fates on a safe journey for her son.


End file.
